


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by monumentalnightmare



Series: Wayhaught One Shots [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monumentalnightmare/pseuds/monumentalnightmare
Summary: Realising she hasn't said 'I Love You' to Nicole in person causes Waverly to have a heart to heart with her girlfriend.





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic that came to my head that I wanted to share with you guys as I get back into my writing! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

“Does it bother you?”

Nicole’s hand stills before looking down at Waverly. “Does what bother me, baby?”

Sitting up, Waverly leans on her right arm looking down at her other hand on Nicole’s stomach. “That I haven’t said – you know – those words to you in person when you tell me all the time.”

Waverly knew Nicole would understand – it wasn’t a conversation on the cards, but it needed to be said because Waverly didn’t want Nicole thinking the worst. She would hate it if her girlfriend believed she didn’t feel the same way because of not saying it aloud. It wasn’t the fact Waverly didn’t love Nicole, of course she did, but saying it out loud meant it was real. Nicole was most probably the most real thing in her life so surely it shouldn’t be an issue, right? Some days the only thing good in her life was Nicole – alongside Wynonna, of course - and she kept her standing most days so, to the majority of people, why wasn’t she telling the person she loved how much she loves her? It made zero sense. The trouble is everybody Waverly has loved ended up leaving in one-way shape or form. Wynonna, her mother, Gus, Curtis and let’s not forget Dolls who they all lost recently. Waverly just wasn’t ready to have Nicole leave as well – she couldn’t do it. Nicole kept her sane a lot of the time, and as much as admitting it was difficult, she relied on her a lot. She was always there when needed and could sense a bad day from a mile away. It was like a secret skill the woman had.

Last time Waverly had a bad day, it took Nicole all in all around two minutes to notice and get her out of the building and in the car towards her house. Waverly never did understand how her girlfriend knew she didn’t want to be at the Homestead on these days, but nevertheless, they ended up laying in bed watching a bunch of movies with pizza and snacks to save them leaving the bed. Pure bliss is what Waverly calls it. Of course, later on into the night, they ended up having sex and, let’s put it this way, if Nicole’s neighbours were in and not asleep then Waverly would not have been able to look them in the eye for some time that’s for sure.

“Why would that bother me?” Nicole asked, tracing her fingers along Waverly’s back causing a shiver to emerge. “You show me you love me all the time. Sure, it would be nice to hear it every once in a while, but I am willing to wait, even if it takes years. Actions speak louder than words, you know. If you didn’t show me you loved me and didn’t say it, then it would be a cause for concern, but it’s not like that, so I have no reason whatsoever to be worried.”

Waverly smiled nodding slowly moving her fingers underneath Nicole’s top tracing her fingers across her toned abdomen. “I just didn’t want you to think I don’t feel for you what you do for me. I mean, you tell me you love me all the time and show me too so I just didn’t – you know…”

“Want me to start thinking you don’t love me because you don’t say it?”

“Exactly that.”

Sitting up slightly, Nicole pulls Waverly into her lap. “Want to know how I know?”

“Going to tell me all your secrets are you, Sherriff Haught?” Moving her arms around Nicole’s neck, Waverly edges forward slightly making herself a bit more comfortable on her girlfriend’s lap. Nicole chuckled shaking her head.

“I wouldn’t say that exactly but whatever makes you feel better,” Reaching behind her, Nicole picks up the framed picture of the two of them which Waverly remembers was on top of the shelves before. “Do you remember this?”

Of course she does – it happened to be one of Waverly’s favourite picture of the both of them. As a matter of fact, if the wallpaper on her phone wasn’t of Nicole and Calamity Jane, it would be this photo. Wynonna was the one who took it, and from the smile on her face, it was apparent how much she loved Nicole. Waverly took the picture out of Nicole’s grasp.

“I do remember this. It’s one of my favourite photos.”

“It’s one of my favourites too, but that’s not what I’m getting at. Waves, your face there tells me exactly what you feel for me, and that’s without you saying a single word.” Nicole looked up at Waverly cupping her cheek. “Baby, I honestly do not want you to think you not saying you love me bothers me in any way. I know how you feel and if it takes you a bit longer to tell me in person, then I will take that. All I want is to be happy with you and, to be perfectly honest, as long as you are happy that’s all I can ask.”

Waverly pressed her lips against Nicole’s not being able to help herself putting the picture back down on the table. How does she always end up being able to make her feel better? Wynonna is right – she’s literally a walking bumper sticker sometimes. Nicole’s hands moved up Waverly’s back pulling them closer together if it was even possible before they both melted into the kiss. How did she get lucky enough to experience so many things with this woman every day?

Pulling back, Waverly’s thumb traced Nicole’s bottom lip with her thumb.

“Thank you for being here…with me.”

Taking her hand, Nicole pressed her lips against Waverly's knuckles looking up into her eyes.

 “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”


End file.
